Nicely done, dope
by Aoiga
Summary: A story of Naruto and Sasuke's friendship, along with a little rivalry. Slight SasuSaku maybe. Happy reading!
1. Starting with a Splash

Naruto sighed. It had been another tough day of training. Tree climbing, tree climbing, and four missions! He felt dead. No, deader than dead. He was dead. He sank deeper into his bowl of ramen, trying not to think of his long walk home. 'Ching'. Naruto looked up. A pink haired kunoichi had just entered the ramen shop. 'Sakura!' he thought excitedly. "Hi Naruto!" she said, spotting him. Naruto was taken aback. She-she was talking to him! She came and sat down at his table. "Erm...hi..." said Naruto, puzzled. Sakura smirked. He recognized that smirk-grr! "SASUKE!" he said loudly. 'Poof!' There sat Sasuke, smirking his special smirk. Naruto glared at him. "Don't do that!" he puffed. "Don't do that!" said Sasuke, in an almost perfect impression of Naruto. Naruto stopped talking, folding his arms angrily. "Oh come on! I was kidding, dope," said Sasuke, flicking Naruto in the forehead. Naruto was still angry, but couldn't help but grin. He couldn't believe they were best friends sometimes. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you hated ramen!" said Naruto, laughing. "Aw...I just felt like torturing you today!" Sasuke replied. "Hey!" Naruto said. Sasuke just smirked at him. "Why I oughta!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves. Sasuke ran out of the ramen shop, getting a head start while Naruto paid for his ramen.

"ARGH! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled as he chased Sasuke through the streets. After a while, he disappeared. Naruto swore under his breath, panting. 'PUSH.' 'SMACK'. 'CRASH'. "Oww..." both Naruto and Sasuke rubbed their heads. Sasuke had pushed Naruto from behind while he was resting, causing Naruto to whip his arm around and hit Sasuke in the head, and they both fell to the ground. They looked at each other for a second. "YAH!" 'WHOOSH.' 'CRACK.' 'TUMBLE.' 'SPLASH.' Both Sasuke and Naruto gasped for air, then coughed. They had jumped at each other, smacked their heads together, rolled down a small hill, and fell into...a small LAKE! 'Cough, cough.' 'Splutter, splutter.' They had attracted quite a lot of attention in the midst of all their fighting. They slowly hauled themselves out of the freezing water.

Sakura ran through the gathered crowd, searching for her teammates. She spotted them-they were, indeed, the source of the crowd. "YOU GUYS!" she yelled at them. They both looked up at her. "Not now, Sakura..." said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. "Yeah...what he said..." moaned Naruto. "Kakashi sensei is not going to like this..." Sakura told them. They grimaced. Kakashi would train them hard for this. They both swore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! First chapter all done! I hope you liked it! Please reveiw!


	2. Schemes and Fakeouts

"Come on! I know you can do better than this!' Kakashi sensei said. Naruto and Sasuke groaned as they did push ups. 'My arms are so sore!" thought Naruto. 'Pff.' thought Sasuke. 1, 2, 3. 1,2,3. Ow. "Alright, I guess you can stop now." said Kakashi. 'Moan.' "Oh come on. And you call yourselves ninja!" Kakashi shook his head. "I did more pushups than you," bragged Naruto to Sasuke. "Shut up, baka," was what he said back. "Jealous," Naruto pouted. "Better." Sasuke replied. Naruto glared at him. "Baka!" he said after a while. Sakura sighed. Inner Sakura: 'Ah! Shut up I can't take it any more! Naruto, I will BEAT YOU TO A PULP!' She was getting tired of all their whining(Yeah, I'll say…..). "Well," said Kakashi, "we don't have any missions, so you can go home." "Hn." "Yay!" "Yes, away from Naruto." "WHAT!" "Oh, she's just saying she hates you." said Sasuke. "WHAT!" raged Naruto. 'Smack.' "Ouch!" both boys yelled, rubbing their heads.

Sasuke arrived home, finally. Walking home was troublesome. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm sounding like smart boy.' He opened his fridge and got out a drink. He sat down and started thinking about combat stategies.

"Yay I'm home! RAMEN TIME!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. He ripped open a couple of packages, and began to make the ramen. "Come on, three minutes, be up already!" he said, drumming his fingers on his table. 'Ding.' "YES!" He took the ramen and put it all in a VERY large bowl, poured the broth in, and began to eat.

Sakura sighed as she took her backpack with all her gear in it off and set it down. She rubbed her shoulders vigorously. She trudged upstairs and flopped down on her cushy bed, in all it's, erm, cushy-ness. She snuggled up to her fuzzy blanket, and was just going to fall asleep when……"SAKURA!" She moaned. 'Not now,' she thought. "Coming," she called down the stairs. She walked down and opened the front door. Sure enough, it was Naruto. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. Naruto looked a little hurt as he said, "Well erm, I was wondering if you'd like to help me prank Sasuke!" Sakura was amazed. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. 'Well, cause that training was all his fault and-" "It WAS NOT SASUKE-KUN'S FAULT!" Sakura roared at him. Then she sighed. "But I guess I'd better come to make sure you don't kill him." Naruto jumped about three feet in the air(yes literally) and punched at it. "YEAH!" he yelled excitedly.

Sasuke had fallen asleep in his living room, trying to focus on a book that was now on the floor. He breathed in slowly. It was a rare moment when he could just relax. But the relaxation didn't last. His senses woke him, and he sat up, looking around. He sensed Naruto. "Pff. What an idiot," he said aloud to himself. Then he sensed Sakura. 'What?' he thought. He got up, walking to the front door.

"This is so stupid," whispered Sakura. "Well it's only phase one," replied Naruto. He untangled himself from the bushes, and walked up to Sasuke's door. He was about to ring the doorbell…….

'Clink.' Sasuke found Naruto, hand inches from the doorbell, staring up at him. "Hello, baka," he said, smirking. Naruto looked terrified. "Er-I…….um……" He bounded away suddenly. Sasuke turned to the trembling bush next to him. "You can get out of that poisonous thorn plant now," he said. There was a scream, and the next minute a flustered Sakura flew out of he bush, and ran away. "Man, she's gullible," he said. He walked back inside and shut the door. But, unbeknownst to Sasuke, the real Naruto was waiting just on the other side of the house. He giggled as he proceeded with step two.

Pwease revew? puppy face I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. A Prank Gone Wrong

Unbelievable. The stupidity of that dobe... Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was a ninja! Surely he could have TRIED to not be spotted...sheesh. He took a drink out of his fridge and opened it. 'Stupid dobe...' he thought.

Naruto watched Sasuke from a side window. Phew...Sasuke hadn't noticed him. He edged along the side of the house till he reached the front door. 'But how will I get in?' he wondered. He looked to see a doggie door at his feet. 'I just had to ask...' he thought as he knelt on the porch.

Sasuke had nothing better to do so he decided to go back to sleep(weird...you think he'd be training... O.O). He trudged slowly into his room and sat on his bed. He sighed sleepily. Then he fell onto the bed and was asleep.

Naruto had finally squeezed through the tiny doggie door. (Me: how... O.O) He stood up and looked around. 'Wow...Sasuke's place is huge...' he thought to himself. 'Okay...to work!' He rubbed his hands together. And now the fun begins!

Let's see...dish soap...check. Marshmallows...check. Naruto ticked off the ingredients for his prank. He smiled devilishly. 'Hehe….genjutsu time.

Sasuke tossed and turned. He was having the scariest, most STRANGE dream he had ever dreamed of...(hehe...Naruto induced dream...) He woke suddenly. Those creepy pink... He shuddered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. SQUISH. He looked down, a repulsed look on his face. He had put his foot in DOG CRAP. 'WHAT THE FREAK IS DOG CRAP DOING IN MY HOUSE!' screamed the Uchiha in his head. He looked up to see a dog in his doorway, it's tail wagging. "WHY I OUGHTA!" screamed Sasuke. He stood up, shaking crap off his shoe. He ran after the dog, only to step in...dish soap! He slid down the hall. "GAH!" he screamed.

Naruto giggled from his hiding spot as he watched his plan unfold. It was so awesome just to know he had caused this! 'YES! I FINALLY GOT SASUKE! WHO'S A BAKA NOW!' screamed Naruto in his head.

Sasuke was finally able to slow himself down. He got up with a squelching sound, and he winced. Eww... He made his way into the kitchen. No way was he staying here! He slipped in some more dish soap. He cursed as he fell down again. Suddenly, marshmallows toppled onto his head. Now he knew who's fault this was. "NARUTO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruto's grin faultered a little. Well, he didn't know where he was, right?

SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. Sasuke made his way to his front door. He opened it and looked out. He saw a hint of orange. He smirked. 'Oh, the dobe will pay….' He thought. He made his way over the grass as quietly as he could, and sat down next to Naruto. He leaned over and whispered, "Why are we hiding?" Naruto turned to him and said, "Shh." Then he turned back. Suddenly he froze, realizing who was with him. He turned to face the enraged Uchiha. "Eh….surp…rise?" he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke death glared his companion. 3, 2, 1.

Naruto didn't know what had hit him. Sasuke was on top of him, wrestling him to the dirt. Naruto pushed him away long enough to get up and start running. Sasuke was right up and running just about two feet behind.

'What am I doing?' thought Sasuke. He turned his Sharingan on, and jumped right in front of Naruto. Naruto screamed, stopping dead in his tracks, skidding a little.

"You don't wanna fight me, do you?" said Naruto.

"Hmm…..you're right for once. There's no WAY you could beat me…" said Sasuke, as he began slowly walking towards a hill.

Naruto put his fist up angrily. He ran(quite speedily actually) towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned around just as Naruto's fist headed toward his face. Naruto had completely jumped off the ground to put all his weight into the punch. Sasuke ducked. Naruto flew right over his head, but, in the process, caught Sasuke's jaw with his foot, and sent him flying back. The two tumbled down the hill.

Finally, at the bottom, Sasuke got up first. He walked forward a few feet. It was a good thing they stopped when they did-they were on the edge of a cliff. He looked down and saw a lake far below. He sighed in relief. Just as Naruto was getting up.

Naruto spit grass out of his mouth and looked at Sasuke. He was off guard! He ran at him hard. Once again, Sasuke turned around. His eyes widened and he put his hands up, signaling for Naruto to stop. He didn't. "You idiot there's a cli-" Sasuke tried to yell, but Naruto had knocked into him. He slid off the cliff. Naruto stood on the edge for a split second, waving his arms trying to get balance, before he fell after Sasuke.

"YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Sasuke as he fell downward. Naruto's arms were still flailing in panic, trying to grab onto something. ………………………………………………………SPLASH!

The two genin were shovned downward into the water. Sasuke, being the smart one, started swimming to the surface. Naruto was still panicked-and he had gotten himself caught on a rock! He flailed about, trying to break free. He was so panicked he forgot about all of his jutsus.

Sasuke, believe it or not, was starting to get worried. "Where the heck is that dobe?" he wondered out loud. He looked under the water. He swore loudly, although it was broken by the liquid. Naruto had to get himself caught.

Sasuke swam as quickly as he could to where Naruto was. Naruto had passed out, and was hanging limply in the water. Sasuke prayed he wasn't dead and tried to get the fox boy out of this predicament. He decided the only way was an explosion tag. He threw one at the rock, and when it stuck, he pulled most of Naruto as far below the rock as he could, and shielded him with his own body.

KABOOM. The tag exploded, and rushing water hit the two boys. Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto, for he knew if he did, he would be swept away. He held on tight. Once the explosion had subsided, he looked down to the foot that had been caught. It was most definitely broken. But that wasn't the thing that mattered now. Naruto's face had turned purple. He grabbed him around the waist and tugged him up to the surface.

Sasuke breathed heavily when they broke through. He looked at Naruto. 'Not much time left!' he thought. He knew he didn't have time to swim for shore. It was now or never. He proceeded with CPR. He put is head to Naruto's chest. He could feel a slight beat. It was slight, but it was there. He checked to see if Naruto was breathing. No.

Sasuke knew what he had to do, but man it killed him. 'Eww…..' he thought, grimacing. Yes. Mouth-to-mouth. Sasuke leaned over and proceeded with that dreaded technique. He closed Naruto's nose and blew. The whole time he was fighting not to puke. After what seemed like hours, Naruto began coughing and spluttering. He threw up, but it was mostly water. After that, he passed out again. Sasuke checked his breathing and heart rate. Just fine. He sighed with relief. So Naruto WOULD be okay. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and began swimming for shore, making a mental note to wash his mouth out with soap when he got home.

What did you think? Yelch. Sucks fer Sasuke. NO THIS IS NOT YAOI! Sorry yaoi fans, but to tell the truth, I think yaoi should DIE. Review?


	4. That's What Friends Are For

"Naruto, idiot wake up! Please!" Sasuke was desperately shaking Naruto. Sure he had gotten his heart beating, and had gotten him breathing, but he could be in a coma! He stopped, panting. It had been a long swim to shore. 'I'd better get him to Tsunade and Shizune!' thought Sasuke. He put Naruto around his neck and ran towards the Hokage's office.

Sakura had just finished picking up groceries for her family. She saw Sasuke running toward her. She waved, but he ran right past her. She saw he had Naruto on his back. "Oh no!" she said, dropping all of her groceries and running after Sasuke. She caught up with him. "What happened?" she screamed.

"Near...drown...need get...Tsunade..." Sasuke managed to get out. Sakura nodded and ran ahead. "You wait here!" she yelled back at him.

Sasuke sat down under a tree and removed Naruto from his back. He held his arm-he didn't want anyone taking his best friend. He would never want to admit it, but...he was truly worried. He checked Naruto's breathing and heart rate. His breaths were getting smaller, and his heart rate was getting fainter. "Naruto...please don't die..." he whispered.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. This was life or death. She burst into Tsunade's office. "What's the meaning of this!" yelled Tsunade. Sakura ran and grabbed her arm. "Hurry! Naruto...almost drown...HURRY!" she ran through the doorway. Tsunade looked at Shizune, then ran swiftly out the door, following Sakura.

Sasuke was still sitting on the grass next to Naruto. Just then, Tsunade and Sakura arrived. "What happened?" demanded Tsunade. Sasuke proceeded to tell her the WHOLE story.

Tsunade knew she must work quickly. They were hurrying back to her office, with Sakura and Sasuke carrying Naruto. When they finally reached it, Tsunade told them to wait outside. They sat down nervously in chairs.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" said Sakura quietly after a while. "He's been through worse, I'm sure he'll be fine." Replied Sasuke. But, inside, he wasn't really sure.

After a long time, Shizune came out. "He's…" she started. The two gulped, hoping for a certain answer. Shizune sighed in a relieved kind of way. "He's going to be alright!" she said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her for a moment, then shouted happily. Sasuke punched the air and yelled, "I KNEW he could pull through!" Sakura laughed as she hugged Sasuke. She pulled back quickly, blushing. Sasuke, although it was barely visible, had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. "Where….Where am I?" he said. "You're in my office," said a voice. He looked over, startled, and noticed Tsunade. "What happened?" he asked. "You nearly drown, that's what happened," replied Tsunade, as Shizune came back in, followed by his two teammates.

"If it weren't for this Uchiha boy, you'd be dead!" Tsunade explained while Naruto put on his fresh, dry clothes. At that moment, Sasuke realized he was still wet, and started shivering. "Shizune, can you get Sasuke a blanket? He's all wet!" said Sakura, smiling at Sasuke. He nodded; it was his way of saying, 'thanks.'

Naruto stopped. "Sasuke saved me?" he said. "Yep," said Shizune. Sasuke faintly blushed, he felt kind of dumb. He had been WORRIED about NARUTO! Naruto opened the curtains he had been changing behind, holding a questioning look. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto home. Tsunade had healed his foot, but it still hurt quite a lot. Sakura was the first stop, so she waved goodbye and with a, "Get better!" she disappeared into her home.

When they reached Naruto's house, Sasuke helped him limp inside. When he turned to leave, Naruto said, "Sasuke?" "Yes?" said the Uchiha. "Um…thanks, I guess." Sasuke smirked. "Heh…..that's what friends are for, dobe." And with that, he left.

Yay! Two chapters in one day! Review please! Or I will attack you with my evil puffs of doom!


	5. Dances and Snoozes

Sigh. Crap. Naruto knew it...he would have to pay Sasuke back somehow...dangit. He rested his chin on his hand. It was morning, after the day of near-drowning. He had mentally kicked himself a thousand times for no reason. He just felt like it;he hated being rescued by Sasuke. He sighed again, sinking onto his bed.

Oh man. Sasuke was never going to live this down...saving Naruto? SAVING HIM! And he had said, "Please don't die." Holy crap! He was annoyed at himself. He couldn't let Naruto drown...but still! And it made Sakura hover over him even more often...sheesh. 'And to think...it all started with a dumb prank!' he thought to himself. 'Well...just proves how stupid Naruto is...' he thought as he got dressed to go meet his team.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived around the same time at their normal meeting place. When they saw each other, they both blushed slightly and turned opposite ways. 'Today's gonna be tough...' they both thought.

Kakashi arrived about an hour late, as usual. "YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura. "Well, you see, Tsunade wanted me to-" "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" they spat in his face. "Well okay then. We have a B-rank mission today…" he started off. "B-rank?" said the Genin. "Can you not hear me? Ahem. Anyway….It's our job to…..well….escort some spoiled princess to a ball." "WHAT!"

Kakashi wiped spit off his face. "Well, yeah. She looked through pictures of all the shinobi in Konoha, and guess who the unlucky guy is that takes her!" Sakura and Naruto automatically looked over at Sasuke. "Me….?" He asked, fearing the answer. "Bingo!" Kakashi said. "

While Sasuke sank deeper and deeper into despair, Sakura asked, "But sensei, what are Naruto and I supposed to do?" "Oh, excellent question Sakura. Well, you'll stay out of sight, and make sure everything goes right, or there will be a war on Konoha. Geez, you wouldn't believe how SPOILED that girl is!" Kakashi replied. "Bet we won't believe how UGLY she is either!" said Naruto, laughing. "You are more right than you know…" said Kakashi slowly. The three looked at him.

After getting all packed, the team headed off to their mission. Sasuke was still moping about having to take the girl to the dance. He screamed silently in his head. "Sakura was quietly fuming. "DON'T YOU LAY YOUR DIRTY PAWS ON SASUKE-KUN OR I'LL MURDER YOU!" inner Sakura screamed. Naruto was just walking along, thinking of what a drag it would be to stay with a spoiled rotten princess. He started thinking of some very nasty schemes to, ahem, "prank" the princess. Most of them probably wouldn't work, but it was fun coming up with them anyway.

"Okay guys, we can take a rest now." Kakashi told his team. They instantly flopped on the ground where they were standing. Then, Kakashi saw grey through the trees. Looking closer, he discovered it was a castle. "Oh. Hey, guys, we're here!" He turned to them. They were fast asleep, leaning against each other and their heads drooping on each others shoulders. "Well, isn't that cute. Well, guess I should let them sleep. We've been traveling for more than five hours, so I think they deserve it." "Aww." He added, as Sakura fell on Sasuke's legs, though it didn't wake either of them. He chuckled, wondering what would happen when they awoke. He sat down, leaning against a tree to watch his sleeping comrades.


	6. Intros and Outfits

After the team had woken up(it had been rather awkward considering the fact Sakura was on Sasuke's lap) they had headed to the castle. "Hello! Hello! So nice to meet you!" boomed the chubby king(aren't all kings in stories chubby?). "Come, and I shall introduce you to my beautiful daughter!" the king yelled. The team and their sensei looked at each other. "Whoopee." said Sasuke sarcastically. The king didn't notice the sarcasm. He led them into a large dining hall, with a ceiling about one hundred feet high. On the end of a LONG table sat a girl in a puffy and lacy pink dress, looking awfully bored and annoyed, with her chin in her hand. She looked up when they walked in. "FATHER! YOU GOT HIM FOR ME RIGHT! I WON'T SETTLE FOR ANYONE ELSE TELL ME ALREADY DID YOU GET HIM!" screamed the "princess" at once. "I thought princesses were supposed to be kind and ladylike..." muttered Naruto to Sasuke. He nodded scornfully. The princess heard his comment and glared at him. She noticed Sasuke. "Oh! There he is! Ooh...he's hot! Put him in a prince's outfit daddy! Do it NOW!" Sasuke suddenly had a violent twitch. The king grabbed his hand. "YES, YES. We shall dress him up nice and handsome." At first Sasuke struggled, but Kakashi whispered in his ear, "Do you REALLY want a war?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged off.

While they were waiting, Sakura tried to be nice and introduce herself. "Um, hello princess! My name is Sakura, from the Village Hidden in the---" "SHUT UP! I don't care where you're from! JUST KEEP QUIET!" roared the "princess" at her. Sakura ground her teeth and went back to sit next to Naruto. "I don't like her..." whispered Sakura. "Glad you finally caught on," whispered Naruto back. "She better be careful or she'll be dead before morning..." Sakura hissed in a low voice. Naruto chuckled. "I might get there before you do..." he told her. She smiled, but immediately frowned when she saw Sasuke being dragged through the door into the room.

Sakura and Naruto stared in horror at their teammate. He was dressed in poufy pants, colored a puke shade of brown, a mustard yellow shirt with puffy sleeves, and a red cape. It had _lace _on it. The princess squealed in delight. It looked as though Sasuke was fighting the urge to run. Naruto mouthed at him, "Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke did look a bit sick... He replied with a twitch of his head, meaning, "No." Naruto mouthed back, "I wouldn't be either. Hang in there." Sasuke gave a slight nod and turned to look at the princess, who was now yelling. "Ooh, now he's hotter! Ooh, he'll be my boyfriend! Won't he daddy! Daddy! Make him _kiss_ me!" Everyone's mouths dropped open. At that moment, Sasuke would have wanted nothing more than to melt away into nothing.

Woot! I finally updated! Review! Don't make me get my evil puffs out again!


	7. I Can't Take This! Wanna Switch?

Anger and shock started boiling up inside Sakura. She could deal with a dance, but KISSING HIM?!?!?!!?!! That was TOO FAR! Naruto still had the expression of 'I can't believe you just flippin' said that' on his face. Sakura lifted her fist and brought it down on Naruto's head, to get him back to normal. It worked, but at the cost of his pain. Just then, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran—right into a large pole by the door. Kakashi put his head in his hands. 'This can't be happening…' he thought.

Now it was Naruto's turn to repay Sasuke… He ran over, picked him up, and, slinging him around his shoulders, carried him, the king leading the way to their small infirmary(SP?). He set him down on the closest bed and proceeded to watch over him, to make sure no one attacked him. Everyone else left to go do random duties for the "princess." Naruto pulled up a chair and sat on it, resting his chin on his hand. "Why did WE have to be chosen for THIS mission?!" he said angrily. "I know…." Said a voice. He turned and saw Sasuke sitting up in his bed, the covers pushed down. He sighed, and then started ripping off the puke ugly outfit he was wearing. Naruto stared. "Weren't you—" "I wasn't ACTUALLY unconscious…." Sasuke said, smirking. "I faked it all…" He continued undressing. It took a moment, but Naruto broke into a grin. "HA! Nice one!" He held out a fist and Sasuke pounded it, pulling on his regular shirt.

"Hey guys." Said Kakashi. The boys looked up. "Hey Sensei." they said. "We've got rooms now. Guest rooms. So, I'll show you where they are." The boys stood up and followed their teacher out the door and down the hall.

All three students stared in horror at their separate rooms. (Let's start with Sakura.) Sakura stared at the blue and neon orange EVERYTHING. It was Naruto….EVERYWHERE!!!!!!! "NOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed. Sasuke started twitching violently as he walked into his everykindofpink bedroom. It looked a lot like Sakura... "Why…..WHY!" he yelled, dropping his bag. Naruto sat angrily trying not to rip everything apart in his navy blue , black, and white room. "EVEN MORE SASUKE THAN ALREADY!!!!!!" HE SCREAMED.

All three genin walked out of their bedrooms to meet each other. They looked up. "Wanna switch?"

They all grabbed their things and yanked them into their new rooms. They flopped onto the beds. 'I'm finally OUT…..' they all thought.


End file.
